Field Trip
by blackcat9517
Summary: The Gakuen Alice students are in a sticky situation as they are taken hostage by the Joker.


So this is basically my first ever story that's written as a crossover. Sorry if I wasn't able to capture the characters from Batman. I've read a couple of Batman comics and seen the animated series which I think was awesome. Mark Hamill did a great job voicing the Joker and I thought Heath Ledger was the greatest. Guess I was wrong. Anyway, hope you'll enjoy this fanfic. Since my friend requested this, the story is dedicated to her. Enjoy reading it, Abby-senpai :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or Gakuen Alice.

**WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM BATMAN ADVENTURES VOL.2 THE BRIDE OF JOKER. **

* * *

><p>Whenever people hear the word Gotham City, the first thing they could think of is Batman. The silent guardian, the caped crusader, the dark knight of the very city filled with homicidal maniacs wanting to take over the world or just spreading chaos.<p>

The city was also known for its asylum filled with Gotham's insane criminals such as the infamous Joker, Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, Two-Face, Scarecrow, the Riddler and many more. Arkham Asylum was more like a place for these criminals to take a vacation from their usual crime spree rather than a place to make them sane. It wasn't unusual if patients or inmates as the doctors there call them escape every now and then.

The security at Arkham had been criticized for its poor system and some say the security at a shopping mall is much better compared to the asylum which is why inmates love escaping and don't really mind getting caught. Ironic isn't it? Of course, once they escape, Batman along with Robin and sometimes Nightwing will try to capture the escaped criminals. It's like a cycle. A patient escapes, spreads chaos or breaks into a bank, have a fighting session with the dark knight, get beaten and then thrown back into Arkham. It has been like that for years.

It was a like any other typical day in Gotham City until the Joker decided to break into city hall. Why do you ask? The Joker and Harley Quinn are getting married. That's right. Two crazy clowns escaped from Arkham to make it 'legal' as the Joker would say. He had given his wife-to-be the pin of a grenade as the wedding ring and Harley said it was 'romantic'.

The students were here on a field trip from Japan and couldn't believe what they were seeing. The Joker was right in front of them with a gun in his right hand. They had heard about him but never imagined that the infamous Clown Prince of Crime would be anywhere near them or expected to be taken hostages as witnesses and wedding guests.

"I can't believe the Joker is right in front of us!" Tsubasa Andou stated shockingly.

Mikan Sakura then asked suddenly "Don't you think we should do something? We can't just let him take us as hostages."

Her boyfriend, Natsume Hyuuga had then simply pointed out that they couldn't use their Alices in front of public and can only act like normal teenagers.

"Hurry up, Harley. We haven't got all day. Boobsy will be here sooner or later." the Joker stated impatiently. He then turned towards the group of students at one corner "Thank you so much for coming to my wedding even though you kids didn't bring any presents." the last few words were more like whispers and couldn't be heard clearly. He then looked at the three teachers "The three of you will be my witnesses." he pointed at them with the gun. Serina, Jinno and Misaki couldn't believe what was happening in front of them. The three had decided to stay calm and act normal rather than using their Alices. Besides, they weren given strict orders not to use them.

There were three guards guarding the students. Two guards outside the door and five in the hallway. So there was a total of ten guards in the building.

The Joker growled in frustration as he was growing impatient. All she had to do was hold flowers. They didn't even buy a dress so what's taking her so long? The Clown Prince of Crime finally decided that it was the last straw. He called her name out loud "HAAAAAAARRRLEEEEEEEY!" he then made a mental note to wring her little neck when he sees her.

"Comin', Puddin'." she replied. She was still in her costume and was holding a bouquet of flowers. "How do I look?" she asked and twirled around.

The Joker however was clearly annoyed "You look like you." he grumbled and stood in front of the Justice of the Peace.

Harley however, scowled "It's _our_ wedding. Why don't you say something original for a change!" she whined.

Her husband-to-be growled before commenting "You look good with flowers." this led to a happy squeak. The reason the Joker is marrying his girlfriend is because he just found out that she inherited fifty million dollars from her dead aunt. He had made a plan to kill her once they are officially husband and wife. "Well, get on with it, Mr. Justice of the Peace." he barked

The man couldn't help but shiver a bit but nevertheless, he cleared his throat and began "We are gathered here to-" before he could continue, the Joker cut him off. The man moved his face away from the Joker as he shouted at him.

"Skip all that useless stuff and just get on with it!"

Harley however, disagreed with her soon-to-be husband "Hey! This is my wedding too ya know! Show some respect!"

The Justice of the Peace was in complete confusion. Whose order should he follow? He cleared his throat and decided to speed the wedding rather than facin g the wrath of the Joker by having a creepy permanent grin on his face forever "Does anyone object-" sadly, before he could finish his sentence, Poison Ivy had burst through the walls via her strong huge vines.

"I OBJECT!"

The Joker was less than happy with what had just heard "I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! Will somebody please ship Plant Lady here to the amazon or even to a recycling centre!"

"Red!" Harley whined "Please let me handle this! I know what I'm doing!"

Poison Ivy didn't listen to her. Harley was like a little sister she never had and she loved her dearly. There's no way in hell is she letting her marry that crazy-good for nothing clown. She won't let Harley die. The homicidal clown doesn't deserve someone like Harley... well, that's according to her opinion.

"Yeah! Listen to what she says!" the Joker agreed.

Misaki-sensei then mutttered to himself "I feel like I'm in a comic book mixed with a dash of soap opera drama."

"Couldn't agree more, Misaki-sensei" Serina said "Thankfully, the students were not harmed."

"I told Narumi going to Gotham was a bad idea." Jinno-sensei pointed out. Unfortunately, nobody listened to him but the Joker however, heard the last few words that came out of his mouth so before the teacher knew it, he was laughing uncontrollably which of course creeped everyone out.

Harley then began shouting at her friend "You put Mistah J and the Justice of the Peace this instant!" Her wedding was a complete disaster and there's no way she's walking out of here with the Joker without being declared husband and wife.

Suddenly, a Batarang was thrown across the room, nearly hitting Ivy, only by a few centimeters. In just the blink of an eye, the Joker and the Justice of the Peace were released as Poison Ivy concentrated her powers on Batman and Batgirl.

"O.M.G! It's Batman and Batgirl!" Sumire Shouda said excitedly. Some girls were also squealing and this included Mikan. They couldn't believe the Batman was standing fifty feet away from them. Sumire whipped her camera out of her bag and began taking pictures.

"Holy crap! It's Batman!"

"! Aishiteru!"

Luka Nogi couldn't help but feel a bit flabbergasted. It had all started as a simple lucky draw where fifty lucky students will be going on a field trip to the USA. All was well until he had heard an explosion coming from the west side of the city hall and it only got worse when he saw the Joker using his deadly laughing gas on the guards. How did they get kidnapped? Simple, the bus was passing city hall when suddenly, these men with clown masks stopped the bus and knocked the driver unconcious. They were then taken inside the building and are standing at one corner.

Batgirl and Poison Ivy had taken their battle outside of the building. The Joker on the other hand, was preparing to shoot Batman when the Dark Knight threw a Batarang at his hand, making him drop the weapon.

"Mistah J!" Harley called out as her boyfriend was thrown a couple of feet away by Batman. She immediately rushed to his side "Get away from him you big bully! Why don't cha show some respect? Today's my wedding day!" while Harley was distracitng Batman, the Joker dashed towards him and punched the superhero.

"HAHAHA! How do ya like that Batsy!"

While her hubby-to-be was busy fighting off good old Batman, Harley was desperately trying to wake the Justice of the Peace who was lying unconcious on the ground "C'mon, old man. Wake up. Ya need to finish the wedding."

"Too bad this isn't real." Batman pointed out "Harley's playing with you, Joker"

The Joker paused momentarily, looking slightly confused "What was that?" Harley on the other hand was lost for words after the Dark Knight had spilled the beans.

"This wedding isn't real. Harley never inherited money from her dead aunt. The letter was a fake." he then took out a piece of paper from his utility belt and showed it the Clown Prince of Crime.

"Does anyone else find this extremely funny?" Mikan asked her friends as some were trying to stifle their grins and laughters. She made a mental note to thanks Narumi when they get back to Tokyo for suggesting to go to Gotham City. Sure, being taken hostage wasn't exactly nice but there were lots of fascinating things in this city "I just wish Hotaru was able to see this." Unfortunately, Mikan's best friend wasn't able to make it as she did not win the lucky draw the school held in order to select fifty lucky students that will go to Gotham.

"I was gonna tell you after we were married, Puddin'." Harley explained nervously, hoping he wouldn't hit her.

"On our wedding night?"

"Yeah, so you wouldn't kill me."

The Joker couldn't believe what was happening. She risked getting herself killed just so she could marry him by making up a story that she inherited money from her dead aunt. Everyone had expected him to burst into a fit of rage or laugh but the his reaction was entirely different "Talk about romance! I would have killed ya. Come to poppa, pooh!" he was about to hug her when Batman decided to ruin the moment by punching him "Seriously, Batsy, it's rude to hit a guy who's in love."

If you're wondering about Batgirl and Poison Ivy, the latter had evaded capture after a fierce battle outside the city hall. Batgirl had informed this to Batman and he told her that they have to find her quickly as she is quite dangerous in her new form. Things did not go well for Harley though. She was quite sad her wedding was ruined by her only friend. Jinno on the other hand, went back to normal as soon as Batman gave him the antidote.

Sure, it was embarassing laughing maniacally in front of his students as he was known to be a very strict teacher but that didn't stop them from grinning at him. Jinno had told himself to yell at Narumi for being such an idiot when he gets back.

"So aside from being taken hostage by the Joker and Harley Quinn, who else thinks this was the coolest field trip ever?" Tsubasa asked his friends. Everyone had agreed the field trip was a blast but that wasn't all the male students agreed on "Does anyone else thinks Harley's ten times hotter up close?" the only reply he received was a slap to the head by his best friend who acts like his wife, Misaki Harada.

* * *

><p>Truth to be told, I had a bit of a problem writing this story as I couldn't think of a suitable situation where the GA caharcters will meet Batman and the gang. It then came to me that the wedding scheme from the comic was perfect so I used it. I originally intended to have the Joker rob a museum but that didn't turn out so good. Anyway, thanks for reading!<p> 


End file.
